Avelynn the Mother of All
"You cannot compare my love for my children to anything in this world. I may be kind and compassionate, but there is no law of nature that would prevent me from crushing anything that threatens my children. Anything that strides that path will suffer my wrath without pity." Description Appearance The goddess Avelynn is typically depicted as a motherly Human figure wearing flowing robes, her arms open in a loving embrace. She can change her appearance to suit what an individual would consider motherly. Other depictions of Avelynn show her helping up a young child that has fallen. Personality Avelynn cares for all life and considers them to be her children; even those that have strayed from good, for they are lost children who will one day return to their mother. In contrast to other gods, Avelynn wishes to spread the warm feeling of motherly love to all of creation. She wishes to see her children learn and grow up to become the best they could be. Avelynn does not take kindly to those that threaten her children, especially not in the case of reckless slaughter. Not wishing to be a smothering influence, Avelynn lets her charges become who they were meant to become; she fosters their growth from afar. Other Names * Avelynn the Gentle * Lady Providence Origin Avelynn was not always the Mother of All, back when she was just a minor god Avelynn was just a normal goddess of life and knowledge. Back then she just oversaw the creation of new races, plant life, among other things. Avelynn enjoyed walking among mortals. Under the guise of a human she would walk among the cities if for no other reason than to see her work in action. One thing that always bugged her was that some creatures would give up hope on, or just would never have a chance in, life. Avelynn started exercising her powers to give these creatures second chances. Watching from afar, she would monitor any creature she helped to ensure the creature didn't fall back into its state of hopelessness. Avelynn started to get attached to those she helped. She couldn't help herself but feel sad whenever something bad happened to them, to feel happy for their achievements, or to get mad when situations didn't go their way. Her interventions stopped being minor and started becoming more and more controlling, to the point where these creatures would rarely face hardships. Slowly Avelynn started doing this for more and more creatures at a time. It started as just one but Avelynn eventually found herself wanting to nurture the growth of every creature she saw. She started to think of the creatures as her own children, and become protective of every one of them. Now Avelynn still believes all creatures to be her children, but she has restrained herself from being too controlling of her children's lives. She became less and less directly involved in their life and opted to create an environment in which her children could prosper. Major Events 9K3: The Wrath of Indronyx Avelynn was one of the major catalysts of the celestial war that happened over Heaminster in 9k3. Indronyx, in his hatred for Enombath, threatened the small town of Heaminster with total destruction. Avelynn could not stand by while 202 children were slain for what seemed like a mad woman's babblings. She was the first to stand in the way of Indronyx. She put up a valiant fight against the dark god, but unfortunately the conflict ended with the complete destruction of Heaminster and the loss of every last child. Avelynn escaped uninjured but deeply scarred by her inability to protect her children. 9K4: Whispers of the Phoenix Avelynn started this year in the ruins of Heaminster, mourning the loss of her children. Her mourning was interrupted by Yaunthom who declared war on Indronyx and attempted to bring life back to the city. Not by reviving the townspeople but by restoring the buildings of the town. Avelynn disapproved, as this was a memorial site to her lost children and she had not finished her grieving. On top of that Avelynn wished to avoid further conflicts between the gods, especially Indronyx. Unfortunately these wishes were short lived. Venombath, chosen of Indronyx, appeared threatening Yaunthom or suffer consequences. Avelynn stayed out of the chaos that ensued. In Gorkil, Avelynn played a small role in aiding citizens escaping the purge. She guided them to either the portal to Tamor, or led them to Orlyggthrop; the citizens chose their destination. At the end of the year Avelynn had enough followers to rise to the rank of Greater Diety. Minor Events 9K0 Constructed a massive temple in Orlyggthorp. Her temple is a large structure made out of wood and stone. From the temple people will smell various foods cooking, as the poor and homeless grab a large bowl of stew for lunch or dinner. Atop her temple is a statue of a woman with arms held out. This same statue but of smaller size is found behind the altar. It is believed if you embrace the Mother of All she will pass along a piece of knowledge to help those who are struggling. Inside the temple people will find tables and beds in amazing condition. It often smells of vanilla and roses. Around the back side of the temple people will find a clinic where the clergy of Avelynn help the sick, and injured for no cost. 9K1 Constructed an small temple somewhere in Wicked Maple Grove. The temple serves as a place of pilgrimage for Avelynn's followers. 9K3 In the year 9k3, Avelynn had Sister Anna establish an orphanage in the Great Crossroads of Orlyggthorp. This is not only an orphanage but also has an academy attached to it. The academy permits those raised in the orphanage to attend for free. 9K4 Sister Anna established an order of clerics called the Healers of Avelynn, which function as medics within the town guard of Orlyggthorp. Hildegaard the Protector trained the town guard, both in combat skills and in how to defend the citizens in the event of a disaster. Chosen Ones Sister Anna Orphaned from a terrible war, Anna was lost and alone as a child. She had no hope in life, and her only goals were to survive to the next dawn. On a particularly bad day, Anna found herself on the brink of death, her last remaining home the mother goddess. She prayed and prayed, hoping for any response; Avelynn heard her child's prayers and intervened, saving Anna's life. Now motivated through the Mother of All personally coming to save her, Anna resolved to be to others what Avelynn was to her. Anna seeks to protect the young, weak, abandoned, or any other who would otherwise not have a chance in life. To aid her in this Avelynn gifted Anna clerical powers. Anna establishes and manages various orphanages, each of which containing an academy to educate those raised within them. Hildegaard the Protector Hildegaard serves as the defender and divine protector of the injured and dying in war. She can be found on any battlefield rescuing those that are injured but not yet dead. Wielding a shield with Avelynn's symbol and a spear, she fervently defends those who need help. After battles, Hildegaard takes the souls of those who have died to Rhodamon, where Avelynn says goodbye to her lost children one last time. Pantheons * Alliance of the Trees * The Architects References DMDave - This is the creator of all of Wandrossa as well as a whole lot more DnD content. Patreon - This is where Gods of Wandrossa takes place as well as where you can show your support. Instagram @dungeonmasterdave Facebook @DMDave